True Potential
A True Potential is the highest level of elemental power accessible to an Elemental Master, tapped into through overcoming the emotional obstacles that are holding them back. When in use, the master's bodies glow, they are surrounded by the colors of their elements, and they are able to more freely control and manipulate their elemental powers. True Potential Users Zane's True Potential Zane unlocks his True Potential in "Tick Tock," giving him the ability to levitate and harness his Ice powers as beams or explosions. Zane was able to unlock his True Potential upon discovering his past, learning that he was a robot who nonetheless had a loving father, and then confronting the Treehorn Queen in defense of his friends. Jay's True Potential Jay unlocks his True Potential in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," enabling him to fly, teleport short distances, travel through electrical currents, gain exceptional strength, and even allowing him to use the power of Wind for a brief moment. Jay was able to unlock his True Potential through discovering Nya's feelings for him, and realizing he simply needs to be himself. Cole's True Potential Cole unlocks his True Potential in "The Royal Blacksmiths," giving him increased strength, near indestructibility, and levitation. Cole was able to unlock his True Potential because his father respected him for who he was, not what he wanted him to be, strengthening their relationship. Kai's True Potential Kai unlocks his True Potential in "The Green Ninja," in this state, he is enveloped in a sphere of fire, granting him flight, and the ability to endure extreme heat. He is also able to protect others within this sphere. Kai was able to unlock his True Potential by realizing it was not his destiny to become the Green Ninja, but Lloyd's. Lloyd's True Potential Lloyd actually hasn't unlock his true potential yet, as revealed by Garmadon in "Blackout," while he has become the Golden Ninja, Garmadon says Lloyd hasn't even scratched the surface of finding his True Potential although many people believe that Lloyd unlocked his potential when he defeated the Overlord in Season 2. Nya's True Potential Nya unlocks her True Potential in "Curse World - Part II." In this state, she is enveloped in a water vortex and was able to summon an enormous wave to drown The Preeminent. Nya unlocked her True Potential by accepting her past failures and realizing that the possibility of failure should not stop her from continuing to try. Similar Phenomena In "Day of The Great Devourer," when the Ninjas' Dragons were revealed to have molted and merged into one entity during their time at the Spirit Coves, Zane likened the process to the Ninja unlocking their True Potential. Later, in "Island of Darkness," after losing their Golden Weapons and discovering the Island of Darkness, the Ninja learned of a prophecy in Misako's scrolls that told of a ritual that would unlock their "true elemental powers." Upon enacting this ritual at the Temple of Light, the Ninja received their Elemental Blades and stronger powers, similar to when they unlocked their True Potentials. Notes *According to Garmadon as stated in "The Invitation," other Elemental Users (such as Skylor, Griffin, Neuro, etc.) have also unlocked their True Potential on their own, but what they are has not been specified. *After the events of the Great Devourer, none of the four original Ninja used their True Potentials to aid them in fights, acting as if they had no elemental powers. However, they were said to have been weakened. Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:2013 Category:Golden Power Category:2015 Category:Golden Weapons Category:Elemental masters Category:Water Category:Ninjago: Possession